


Take It Slow

by wolvesbanedawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding Kink, Cum Play, Eating out, Finger Fucking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Sexual Content, explicit sex scene, lazy makeout, love making, slow fucking, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesbanedawn/pseuds/wolvesbanedawn
Summary: Stiles drags him down to kiss him again, humming in approval as Derek starts pulling at his own shirt.Every time Derek tries to move faster, Stiles slows them down again.“We don’t have to go anywhere..” he whispers softly, holding Derek’s jaw. “Let’s just…” he rolled his hips against Derek’s and watches how his boyfriend twitches a little. “Go slow.”“Slow?” Derek asked, smirking. He rolls down into Stiles and it’s tortuously slow. “I can do slow.”





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn tbh

Stiles let his hands fall heavy on Derek’s shoulders, feeling lazy with the warm feeling in his chest as the man smiled up at him. Stiles settled heavier into Derek’s lap, rolling his hips a bit and pressing his forehead against Derek’s. 

The music was low, and it was just them in the loft. The couch was a little lumpy but neither of them really cared. Derek’s hands slide down his back slowly and just brush the seat of his pants before rising back up again. 

Stiles can’t stop the smile that he presses into Derek’s cheek. He drags his lips down against his boyfriend’s cheek until he reaches his jaw. He nips at the stubble there once, twice, before turning back to kiss already-swollen lips. 

He can feel more than hear Derek hum in satisfaction, opening his mouth up and inviting Stiles to press closer. Stiles presses his tongue in slow as his fingers slowly draw patterns in Derek’s hair. 

Warm hands slide back down his back again, repeating the same sweeping motion before sliding back up until Stiles is almost vibrating with the warmth of it all. 

He tries to pull away to pull off his shirt but Derek’s teeth pulled at his lips when he tries. He harrumphs in amusement, smiling more than kissing Derek back. 

Shawn Mendes croons in the background as Derek’s hands finally slide down to Stiles’ hips and stay there. He rolls them slowly, and bites Derek back, relishing in the growl that vibrates him from below. 

Stiles pulls away only long enough to dip lower, lips pressing lazy kisses and bites into Derek’s jugular. One of his hands stray down to Derek’s chest, sliding down and petting at his abs gently. He can feel the deep breath it pulls from the man beneath him. Can feel it on hair as Derek blows out the careful breath. 

The hands on his hips rub spirals into his skin, sneaking beneath the shirt he wore. 

Stiles busies himself with biting Derek’s throat and decorating it with marks for so long that a few songs pass by. He can feel Derek pressing up into him now, and leaves his boyfriend’s neck raw and bitten. He uses just the smallest bit of belief from his spark to keep the hickeys there. 

Derek hums softly when he nips one last time at the huge mark Stiles left on his clavicle. The hands on his hips slide lower, squeezing his ass slowly. Stiles goes back to Derek’s lips in a heartbeat. 

The kiss is all tongue, and it should be filthy, but they have time. They don’t have anywhere to be. So it’s slow, gentle and warm. So warm that Stiles can feel how red his face must be. Derek mouths at his jaw, forcing him to look up at the ceiling, unseeing as Derek returns the favour. 

Teeth drag down his neck, slow and deliberate. It makes him shudder a little before that lava hot mouth is sucking against his pulse. Stiles feels like a puppet with his strings cut, falling into Derek limply. One of his hands knots itself in Derek’s hair, keeping him there as he rolls hips slowly again. 

He breathes out harshly, likely making a soft noise when he feels Derek actually bite him. It’s still gentle enough that it doesn’t really hurt, especially when it’s immediately soothed with a hot tongue. He pushes Derek’s face against his neck more, his free hand falling to grab the back of the couch. 

His eyes fall shut, lost in it as the next song’s beat picks up. Helpless against it all, he finds his hips rocking to the beat, pulling small sounds from Derek as his hands grip tighter on his waist. 

“Der…” he sighs, not sure what he wants to say. Just to let Derek that it feels good. Right. In fact, it’s kind of perfect. 

_“Your body is perfect for me, it’s like sorcery”_ sings whoever the hell is playing. He doesn’t know, doesn’t care. The Spanish that follows only encourages them to pick up the pace. 

Derek hums against him, pulling away so he can look up at him. Stiles grins down at him, seeing how swollen his mouth is. His pupils are blown huge. Stiles bites his lip and slows their pace again, rolling down onto Derek excruciatingly slow and hard. 

He seems to get his point across as the song fades out to another. Derek secures his hands on his ass before standing up. Stiles almost laughs a little, but it’s muffled as Derek kisses him again. 

Even after all this time, it still gives him a swarm of butterflies in his stomach that are burning hot as Derek holds him up like this. 

Between kisses Derek asks “Bed?” But Stiles shakes his head. 

“Why bother?” He kisses him gently. “It’s just us.” Derek smiles turns them so he can lay Stiles on the couch. 

_“Please me, baby..”_ Bruno Mars starts to sing just as Derek pulls off his shirt and lays down on him. 

Stiles drags him down to kiss him again, humming in approval as Derek starts pulling at his own shirt. 

Every time Derek tries to move faster, Stiles slows them down again. 

“We don’t have to go anywhere..” he whispers softly, holding Derek’s jaw. “Let’s just…” he rolled his hips against Derek’s and watches how his boyfriend twitches a little. “Go slow.” 

“Slow?” Derek asked, smirking. He rolls down into Stiles and it’s tortuously slow. “I can do slow.” 

This man was going to kill him. Stiles bites at Derek’s bottom lip, pulling a little as he moves their legs a bit. 

“I bet you could.” He whispers back, pulling on Derek’s hair as he rolls back up onto the thigh now between his own legs. He knows Derek can feel just how much it’s affecting him too. 

He grins when it draws a growl out of his boyfriend. Success. 

_“Stiles…”_ He groans, nosing back into his neck and biting a little harder before they settle an aching slow rhythm

Stiles hums, drawing fingernails down Derek’s back slowly before settling his hands on his ass. Whenever Derek tries to move faster Stiles holds his hips tight, and brings them back to the slow pace they started with. 

Derek’s shuddering breaths get heavier until Stiles matches his, and they break apart so that they can just breathe. 

Stiles takes this moment to pull off his shirt, making an embarrassing sound when Derek swoops down to kiss the very breath out of him like it was his job. 

“Fuck..” he swears when Derek pulls away again, digging his nails into the small of Derek’s back. 

“I plan on it.” Derek says back, eliciting a startled laugh from Stiles. 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Derek rolled his hips crushing hard against him and Stiles nearly sees god right there on the living room couch. 

“Yeah.” Derek smirks, before unbuttoning Stiles jeans and only pausing minutely before Stiles arched up into the touch. His big warm hand presses into his pants, and Stiles lets out a groan of pleasure. 

Well if that was how they were going to play it, he brings his fingers up to Derek’s lips and bites his lip as Derek takes them in his mouth without pause. 

Stiles can’t look away from how Derek’s mouth bobbing in his fingers, eyes shut and pumping him slowly. He can feel Derek’s tongue laving against his fingers, and he scissors his fingers slowly. He pets his tongue, slowly starting move his fingers in and out of those plush lips. 

Derek groans, rolling his hips down hard again, his jeans do nothing to conceal his boner that rocks into Stiles’ thigh. 

“Soon.” Stiles promises, pressing his fingers deeper, and humming in satisfaction when Derek doesn’t even gag when he touches the back of his tongue. It’s damn sexy to know he could probably fuck Derek’s mouth right now and there wouldn’t be the slightest resistance. Stiles arches up into the warm touch on his cock and groans deeply. 

Slowly he pulls his three fingers loose from Derek’s hot mouth. There’s a bridge of spit connecting them to his lips as he pulls them out, only breaking when pulls them away far enough. 

“You’re so good.” Stiles whispers, and Derek twitches against him before surging back down to kiss him hard. 

And fuck if that isn’t just as perfect. Stiles groans against him, using his dry hand to unbutton Derek’s pants and give him enough room to push them down slowly and reach behind his boyfriend with spit-slick fingers. 

The sound Derek makes when he pets down his crack and presses one finger in is… 

Stiles doesn’t have a word for it. It’s that good. It makes his chest tighten and release like a contraction, spreading heat all the way down to his belly. 

Derek pulls away from the kiss long enough to pull his own cock out and letting down spit fall down from his mouth down to their dicks. The wetness and the joined heat make Stiles roll upward to Derek. 

He’s sure he must make a noise because Derek looks back up quickly before smiling and stealing a kiss from him again. Even as they kiss, Derek smiles more than kisses him back. Stiles melts into the couch and focuses on his hands that are slowly pressing in deeper into a scorching heat. 

Derek twitches a little bit mostly busies himself with their cocks. Everything feels red hot, and somewhere in the blur of lips, spit and teeth their pants are lost and he’s got three fingers in Derek, who’s nearly writing over him at this point. 

“Hurry up.” Derek complains, but Stiles just smirks. 

“Got somewhere else to be?” He asks playfully. 

“Fuck.” Derek screws down onto his fingers but Stiles anchors his hips with his other hand. 

Taste by Tyga starts playing and Stiles pats Derek’s ass. “Turn around.” He mutters.

Derek goes without any question, and let’s Stiles move him, letting out a deep guttural noise when Stiles presses his tongue in with his fingers. It’s as if he’s pushed a button that took away Derek’s strength. 

The werewolf goes limp like a rag doll, his chest falling against Stiles as he presses back eagerly. 

“Fuck—“ Derek moans, reaching back to pull Stiles hair. He licks in deeper, scissoring as he goes and holding him open to eat him out until Derek is absolutely gone. 

“I plan on it.” Stiles promises against his hole. Derek whines loudly, biting Stiles’ thigh in retaliation. 

“Stiles.” Derek begs. 

“I’ve got you.” He promises, feeling precome drip heavily onto his chest from where Derek is sprawled over him. His ass presses back desperately for more. 

“I need—“ he groans and bites off anything else when Stiles presses into him again. Stiles knows what he needs, and he gives it to him good and slow. 

Derek humps backwards against his face, biting and sucking moans into Stiles’s thighs until his thighs shake and his cock throbs constantly against Stiles’ torso. Stiles curls his fingers until he reaches the spot that makes Derek shake. 

It coils Derek tight and tense, makes his boyfriend is up until he’s seated fully on Stiles face who pets him gently, holding him down on his mouth and suddenly starts eating Derek out ruthlessly. 

“Fu—“ Derek can’t even finish his curse, screwing his hips down with a desperate sob and jerking himself quickly. 

Stiles manages to even fit his fingers back in there and hold his ass open as he presses his tongue in as deep as he can, tasting Derek’s deepest places and holding him tight until Derek tenses impossibly tighter and lets out a loud shout. 

Stiles can tell without pausing his constant assault that Derek’s coming, the way his hands fist his hair and hold him there, how his thighs squeeze Stiles’ chest and the heavy-hot splatter of liquid hitting his own lower torso and likely the couch. 

_“Stiles—“_ Derek sounds absolutely wrecked as he pulls away slowly. He presses kisses and pets Derek softly as he comes back down. 

“So good.” Stiles promises him, patting Derek’s hip a bit so he knows to move away a bit. Stiles only has a few seconds to breath before Derek’s kissing him hard again. This time Stiles doesn’t force him to slow down, smirking into the kiss as Derek starts rolling his still-wet ass against his own cock. 

“Want it.” Derek says softly, biting Stiles lips as they rock. Stiles can feel his own spit on Derek’s ass smear onto his own cock. 

“Take then.” He tells him, his fingers going back to that tight heat. Derek’s face when Stiles presses his fingers back in, is priceless an open gaping face with puffy lips and glassy eyes. His face is red, and he can’t seem to stop his mouth from falling open. Stiles groans, pressing his fingers deeper and deeper until he brushes past Derek’s prostate. 

“Please—“ Derek’s voice is hardly loud enough to be heard over the throbbing base, and it does _things_ to Stiles. 

“Yeah.” He groans, petting against that spot in time with Derek’s rocking hips. It’s incredibly hot how fast Derek can get it back up again, it hasn’t even been a full minute and his dick is already giving a half-hearted twitch. Stiles pulls his fingers back out. 

Derek groans, looking a little lost as he stares down at Stiles. Then he’s raising his hips and taking what he wants from Stiles, eyes falling shut and head tilting back. Stiles sits up a little more, guiding his cock up to Derek’s hole as his boyfriend rubs the head against his hole trying to line it up. 

“God you look perfect—“ Stiles says just before groaning as his head pressing into that tight wet heat. His cock is soaked with spit, he’s not even sure when Derek had gotten it wet without him noticing, but he just knows that he sinks in easily, the hole already wet and stretched out wide. 

It punches as sound out of them both. Stiles closes his eyes for a long moment, a little overwhelmed with the sensation as Derek rolls himself slowly on his length. 

“Fuck. That’s so good.” Stiles hums and Derek looks down at him, his own cock still soft as he starts to rock slowly. 

Love by Kendrick Lamar starts to play, and Stiles couldn’t think of a better song as he follows Derek’s lead. 

He hums lowly, hardly able to keep his eyes open as Derek moves slow and slides his hands up and down his body. Stiles can hardly hold on, only able to keep his eyes open so he can stare at his boyfriend take him. 

“so good.” Derek agrees, biting his lip as he rolls his hips tortuously slow in small figure eights. Stiles feels like he’s going to heaven, the song sets the pace for them and it’s hypnotic. 

Derek leans down and kisses him slow, Stiles definitely sees god this time. And funny enough, god looks exactly like Derek Hale. 

“I love you.” He whispers just before the song ends, slowly starting to pick up the pace. Derek shudders. 

“I—“ he gasps as Stiles rolls a little faster into him. “—you—“ 

Derek bites his lip as his cock starts getting hard again. Stiles smirks, pausing to flip them. “Sorry, what was that?” He asks against Derek’s ear, holding his boyfriend’s legs open wide so he has room between them. 

He looks down at Derek’s face that is dropped in an expression of pure pleasure. 

“Love—“ it’s bitten off with a deep moan and Stiles pauses, giving him a chance to speak if only because he knows Derek will be annoyed after if he didn’t. “I love you too, now don’t fucking stop—“ 

Stiles laughs softly, kissing Derek roughly and picking up the pace. He slams deep into him, drowning himself in the moans and sounds of skin against skin. By the time he cums, deep inside Derek, his back is sore as hell but it’s completely worth the sated look Derek gets. 

“Like that? Having my cum deep inside you?” Stiles asks, already knowing the answer as he pets Derek’s belly, ignoring the man’s now red flushed hard on. 

“You know I do.” He hums, clenching around Stiles cock that’s just finished shooting inside him. It twitches valiantly but Stiles knows he’s not going to be getting it back up for a little while. Derek was just a freak of nature. 

“Yeah, probably a good thing you can’t have kids, or we’d probably have a bunch of pups running around by now, huh?” Stiles grins, slowly starting to pull own and already jamming his fingers back in so the cum won’t dribble out. Derek moans deeply at that, face screwing up in a tight expression and his cock twitching hard. 

Stiles pauses, not sure what to say to that. 

He moves his fingers deeper into the fucked out, cum filled hole curiously. Derek sighs a little but not as big a reaction as before. And oh. Oh. 

“Is that..” 

“Fuck, Stiles—“ 

“You want kids?” 

Derek twitches, eyes popping wide. “Huh?” 

“I..” Stiles starts pumping his fingers slowly, spreading the cum inside of Derek. The man moans softly again. “I just mentioned you having kids and you just..” 

“Shut up.” 

Yeah. Okay. Stiles can work with that. 

“Oh? You want me to get you pregnant?” He asks, and Derek full on shakes, even as he says something along the lines of ‘no’. 

Stiles bites his lip. 

“Is that like, a thing? Can you do that?” Derek shook his head slowly, but his walls clench against his fingers when he tries to pull them out.

“No? Or you don’t know?” He asks, stretching his fingers out wide and feels some of the cum trying to drip out. Derek absolutely shakes as he pauses to scoop it up with one finger and press it back inside. 

“Fuck-“

“I’m gonna take that as a you don’t know. I’m also going to say that you definitely need to explore this kink of yours. Could be fun.” 

Derek whined high in his throat as All The Time comes on the speakers. 

Stiles grins and kisses Derek filthy. 

“You want me to knock you up?” He murmurs against Derek’s mouth. Derek gasps and he presses his fingers in hard and fast into Derek, they both can hear the dirty squelching of cum/spit in his hole. 

“No—“

“No?” Stiles thrusts his fingers in and out fast. “You don’t want these fingers to push my cum deep in you and fill you with babies?” 

Derek moans, nearly sobbing as Stiles starts drilling his cum soaked fingers against his prostate ruthlessly. Derek melts into the couch, begging and moaning until he’s incoherent. 

“Please-“ he begs and Stiles wishes he could get it up again so soon, just to fuck into him again and then plug him up with it all in there. 

“Yeah baby I got you.” He promises, biting hard on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Stiles—“ 

“Yeah.” 

“I— _Please—“_ Derek isn’t really making sense anymore, just shaking and babbling as Stiles fingers him. He shakes until his thighs bend inward and his toes curl. His head is thrown back, eyes rolling as he arches up. He’s beautiful like this and Stiles doesn’t let up. He kisses Derek’s chest, nipping at one of his nipples. 

Derek makes the most delicious sounds when he cums, that Stiles is sure for a second that he passed out from how hard he came. 

“Good god… you’re so good, Derek. Fuck that was so hot.” He hums, slowly pulling out and kissing him until Derek comes back around. 

“Fuck..” he sighs when he seems to be back from wherever he went. Stiles smiles at him, fingers still gently rubbing Derek’s aching hole, smearing cum and spit around and up his crack. “I don’t even..” 

“Shhh… I’ve got you.” Stiles promises, already making a mental list of things he needs to buy on amazon tonight. 

Derek goes pliant, letting Stiles move him this way and that getting hard _again_ as Stiles cleans him up with his tongue. Stiles gets to cum with Derek in the shower later on, and they spend the rest of the day in bed, since the couch has been dirtied and they go a few more rounds. 


End file.
